The present invention relates to a quick locking device for axial locking.
More particularly, it relates to a force-transmitting quick locking device for producing locking forces on a smooth shaft, in particular for supply rollers and spools.
Force-transmitting quick locking devices for supply rollers and spools are generally known in the art. Some of such devices are disclosed for example in the German documents GM 7518465 and G 91 01 360.7. For actuation of each of these devices auxiliary tools are needed. Also, for example the device disclosed in the German document G 91 01 360.7 is suitable only for a predetermined shaft rotary direction.
German document DE GM 1957 121 discloses a locking ring which presses the eccentrically arranged locking piece in the tilted position and has shorter legs which are connected with the shaft in force-transmitting manner. The force transmission is listed by simultaneous compression of the gripping disc and the ring surface. The disadvantage of this construction is that the action forces are transmitted through a highly loaded rotary axis in a power housing which is heavy, so that maintenance expenses are required and the handling is difficult.
German document DE DM 1951 127 discloses another device in which a locking ring surrounds the shaft and is arranged turnably to its axis. The locking ring is pressed by axial spring forces to the tilted position. A grip is provided for loosening the locking. As mentioned with respect to the device disclosed in the German document DE-GM 1957 121 this device in which the axial locking forces increase opposite to the blocking direction proportionally to normal and loosening forces can be unlocked only with application of great force. These devices are only parts of the locking devices since an increase or decrease of the axially acting forces is not possible. To the contrary, with reducing axial opposite forces the direct force action on the unlocking elements result in position changes of the locking device and as a result operational disturbances.
German documents DE-GM 1758 482 and DE-PS 540 886 disclose locking cones which are turned by means of the thread of the stationary device part centrally in the coil body to be clamped. The disadvantage is that during the locking process the friction between the coil body and the cone must be overcome, and due to their frictional coupling both devices are suitable only for one rotary direction.
A further arrangement under the name QUIK-LOC is known, which can be used only for axial fixation without the possibility of post-locking. For manual comparable locking applications also form-locking systems are utilized, for example threaded spindles and nut elements.
Finally, a clamping connection Bild 35 Dubbel 14. Auflage, page 368 is known, in which the locking action above the region of the self-locking threshold depends on the action and safety of the system. Such friction locking devices are provided for example for axial applications. The present invention is a functional expansion of such arrangements.